1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing and more particularly to a printing apparatus using a light sensitive, heat developed paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various printing techniques have been used in combination with data processing equipment for printing output of data which has been processed. An example of such a printer is a laser scanner printer which satisfies the requirement of having sufficient printing speed but is expensive to purchase and maintain.
With the advent of the home computer market, excessive moving parts, noise, reliability, maintenance, and size have become important criteria for designing suitable printers. All of these criteria ultimately affect the cost of a printer and excessive cost is a major limitation of present known printers. Generally, reducing the number of moving parts in an apparatus can reduce limitations usually associated with the above-mentioned design criteria resulting in lower cost printers.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is providing including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.